The Forbidden Duo
by JamiesMuse
Summary: Greece has fallen and neither Percy nor Annabeth have a place in this new world. However, they have been given a unique opportunity, will they decide to alter history or will they be content with watching from the sidelines. When the gods desperately come seeking their help will they help them? Or has that bridge already been burned?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I need a new beta! If anyone is interested please send me a PM.**

**I do not own PJO/HoO simply having fun with the characters.**

Ch.1: New Beginnings

In a temple dedicated to the Greek god Zeus sat a man with midnight black raven locks and piercing green eyes that held wisdom beyond the scope that most could even fathom stood. To anyone who was lucky, or cursed enough to see the Greek god Poseidon in the flesh would easily recognize this man as his son.

He was garbed in light Roman armor that must have been crafted by great smiths with the finest celestial bronze that one could find. Although he was clearly strong he looked to be more of an Olympic athlete than a mere brawler. A one handed celestial bronze sword was sheathed by his side and was easily recognizable as the famous sword of Theseus who had gifted it to him on his deathbed as an apology.

Today, his eyes held much sorrow as he thought about the lost cause that was humanity, but most of all he thought about his one love whom he came to terms long ago for he would never see her again. Ever since their separation something had been missing from the man and he was afraid that he would never gain it back

He could feel chaos ensuing all around this temple but no one dared disturb this famous monument yet except for him. Greece had fallen and the conquerors who called themselves Romans were attempting to burn down any proof of its very existence, but were too fearful to enter the cloud gatherers temple just yet.

His opinion of these Romans was less than pleasant, too him they were barbarians who destroyed anything that resembled civilization in their blind attempts to gain power and enhance there hubris. Although their tactics where not something to be trifled with he saw gaping holes that could easily be taken advantage of by anyone with half a brain, however, even half a brain was hard to come by in these terrible times.

Thinking about the Greek gods leaving their own people behind, to be brutally destroyed one small city at a time made his blood boil. Leaving their loyal followers, men to be slain, women to be victimized, and children to be killed created a deep hatred in him that he thought never existed.

Only he and a select few others had witnessed the change in the twelve Olympians, centuries ago he held hope that they would realize their mistakes. Now he knew this was only a child's dream and corruption did not merely stop because he wished it so.

He still remembered the day when he went to visit his father inside of his palace like he had done so many times and the god asked him to bow before him. To say the least of about that unpleasant story Atlantis had needed… renovations. The two had not seen each other since and he had no plans to reconcile with the god of the sea anytime soon.

Being millennia old he understood that humans had just set themselves hundreds of years back once again by destroying the only civilization that existed who's sole purpose was not just gearing up for the next war, but philosophy and the sciences. Two things that could have extended the influence of humans far past a few thousand miles.

Now you might wonder how he was so old, the truth was he was born in the golden age, a time before humans aged and foolish Pandora had opened the jar of horrors releasing evil upon humanity. He had fond memories of times when he stood along the gods as equals and was not forced into bowing before them. He remembered his two uncles that helped raise him along with his aunt Hestia who was and would always be his favorite person on earth. The though of Hestia brought a smile to his face, she was the only one immune to her more corrupt side and had stood alongside the Greek's until the bitter end providing some hope to the hopelessness that the citizens of Greece were facing.

In fact he would much rather be inside one of her temples but the savages had destroyed her monuments in the earliest stages of their lust to quench their baser instincts. A mistake that he vowed to himself that they would pay for one day.

His time was running out inside of this temple and he had no idea how much longer until they finally gathered the courage to deface it, however he would enjoy the few seconds in the last remnants of what existed of Greek culture that he could.

Lost in his thoughts he heard a voice that was music to his ears, however, he thought that he would never hear it again after that stupid contest for Athens. "Percy?" Slowly turning around he looked over and saw his best friend looking unsure at him. The sight of her brought a million emotions into him but gods had he missed her.

Quickly the two embraced after being separated by their parents ever since Athena had won the competition in Athens against his father and their stupid rivalry began. It appeared that they had other things they were occupied with and did not bother or simply forgot about separating their oldest children.

Percy breathed in the smell of her, after being apart for so long he couldn't believe his eyes. He could sense men beginning to make their way to the temple, which would sadly ruin this perfect moment.

"I've missed you so much, Annabeth." Percy whispered to her somewhat close to tears, Annabeth couldn't even speak and just nodded her head furiously into him.

Clearly sensing that they would be interrupted soon Annabeth visibly regained her composure and asked a little unsurely since she had nowhere to go, "What will you do now?"

Percy reading her like a book gave her his usual grin and said, "I don't know." Seeing her face fall he felt a little bad and quickly said, "But wherever I go I would be honored if you would join me in this perilous journey milady."

After giving him a quick glare followed by her consent Percy put his hand on her shoulder and the two vanished into mist right before the Roman's had entered the temple with their torches lit and ready to deface the last great Greek monument much to the sadness of the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Purpose

Percy and Annabeth appeared on a serene beach, with perfect white sand under their feet and no one in sight. A place that fit perfectly with Percy's calm and relaxed personality, Annabeth internally mused. She looked over at her longtime friend, it had been centuries since they had last seen each other and the man that stood in front of her was different than she remembered. She was probably being unfair since she knew that she had changed as well, not being able to see someone who you had spent thousands of years with could do that to a person.

Leaning into his shoulder Annabeth asked, "Where are we?" Percy's face relaxed and he took a deep breath as if he was relishing the fresh sea air and gave her a warm smile, "Somewhere far away from Greece, Rome and our parents."

Annabeth just looked at him like he was an idiot, something's never did change but she would be lying if she didn't said she didn't relish that fact. Clearly Percy was enjoying annoying her after not being able to for so long, she would let him this one time without the promise of pain but her elation for seeing him would subside eventually and she knew that old habits died hard. Not meaning to she chuckled evilly aloud which earned a horrified look from Percy who unconsciously put his hand over his precious family jewels. He began to walk before anything else could happen; "We are across the ocean, a place that has not been untouched by the Olympians with only a few people native to this area living around this beach. It is where I have endured for the last few centuries."

Annabeth took all this information in, extremely interested in what he had been up to. To soon in Annabeth's opinion Percy came to a halt and looked up proudly, following his gaze Annabeth felt her breath hitch slightly. The structure in front of her brought out her inner Athena and caused her heart rate to increase slightly, she was a nerd and a proud one to say the least.

In front of her was a beautiful home, made out of dark wood with an odd combination of Greek architecture and something else that she did not recognize. Seeing the look on her face Percy grinned and said, "When I first moved here I wanted to bring a piece of Greece with me so I modeled this place with a combination of Greek architecture while also maintaining the style that is often seen in this part of the world, I think the two blend pretty nicely."

Annabeth just nodded her head and couldn't help but be impressed; she was eventually led into his home. The inside held a simplistic design; to her surprise it was the exact way that she would have designed her home, making her immediately comfortable in this new setting. Annabeth looked over to her best friend and saw him looking at her knowingly, "I forgot to add, when I was building this home I always dreamed of one day having you live here with me."

She couldn't help but beam at his comment and began to walk around the large open design house straightening and adjusting things much to the amusement of Percy. After she had seen the entire house Percy asked slightly nervously, "Will you live here with me? I have missed you more than I could ever explain."

Instead of answering she just grabbed him in a hug conveying the exact same feelings that had plagued her for so long and finally allowing herself to believe that this was actually Percy and not just a cruel dream.

OoOoO

5 months later…

The duo sat on the porch of their home, the last 5 months had been bliss, just spending time together and catching up. Every adventure was told including a pretty hilarious run in with the hunters of Artemis that Percy had. A lot could happen over a few hundred years and the friends who had shared everything their entire lives would not miss a single detail.

But one of the things that they had in common was that they were both restless. The son of the sea held many similar attributes with the ocean itself, and to put it bluntly children of Athena rarely allowed themselves to relax. 5 months was the longest either of them had ever had where they did absolutely nothing and boredom was quickly overwhelming them along with questions about what was going on in Gr… Rome now.

Percy had witnessed the horrors that many of the Romans committed in person and had stopped as many as possible, but there was only so much one person could do no matter how powerful he or she was. Percy had no desire to return to that filthy province but it was clear that Annabeth would eventually convince him to, which was another thing that would never change.

Annabeth let out a frustrated breath, unable to think of anything that they could do to help Greece. Unfortunately both of them would eventually have to come with terms that the Greek empire was finished.

Percy's eyes held a faraway look in them before they suddenly sharpened, Annabeth noticed this and looked at him intently, "Greece has fallen, we cannot undo the past no matter how much I wish I could, however, with the gods forgetting about us and no longer attempting to control us we can have our own impact on the world."

Annabeth listened intently allowing Percy to continue on with his train of thought, "This is a land far beyond the land of the Roman gods, even if they wanted to they couldn't touch us and I'm pretty sure that they don't even care anymore."

Annabeth was quickly beginning to catch on, "So we deal out our own justice, if we both agree on something or someone we will act." Percy nodded, "We will do what Zeus once did, we will be justice."

OoOoO

Percy and Annabeth walked the streets of Rome, hand in hand. Percy was dressed in senatorial robes and Annabeth was at his side latched to his arm, they were about to deal out a little justice on their own. When both demigods thought about it, if the gods failed to do their duties the responsibility lied solely on them. Both were immensely pleased albeit somewhat reluctantly at first when Rome created a senate, a voice for the people of Rome something that they did not have before. However, their was one threat to it and that mans name was Julius Caesar.

After watching him strike down Gallic children with no mercy and kill thousands of innocents who had already surrendered, Percy had to hold Annabeth back from killing the man on the spot but today was finally the day. The final battle in the Gallic wars made the decision easy for Percy and Annabeth who knew Caesars days were numbered after witnessing what he had done.

Romans who walked by them gave them respectful nods and slight bows, eyeing Annabeth a little to closely for Percy's taste but he would live. They strode into the Roman senate building confidently giving no suspicion that they did not belong. As they entered they saw Caesar standing amongst his most loyal followers in the senate talking animatedly to them.

The senate building itself was a feat of engineering and architecture. Even though Annabeth had seen it hundreds of times now it still took her breath away. Large white columns lined the outside; a high white ceiling was above them with a beautiful marble floor that must have cost a pretty penny.

The sight of Caesar caused both of their blood to boil, this was a man that embodied everything that they both hated. The first attribute and worst in their opinion was that he was a dirty politician, who hid behind his soldiers in battle, instead writing books about himself and his "achievements." O, they would both enjoy burning those books and would make sure that no one would read Caesars high and mighty view of himself, instead they would make sure the truth came out.

The thought that the gods would allow such a man to exist in their world made both of them ashamed to be associated with them in any way. If this had been in better times such a man would have been struck down way before any of his atrocities could be committed.

They walked to join them and when Caesar finally noticed them he haughtily said, "Get out, this is a private meeting and you have not been invited here, be gone!" Percy just snorted before he said, "Murderers of children and innocent are not allowed to speak to me like that." Quickly snapping his fingers, manipulating the mist to make Caesars allies believe that the man that they groveled to was actually their enemy.

Like every corrupt Roman senator they carried daggers inside a building where weapons were prohibited. Ten men quickly rounded onto the shocked dictator of Rome who turned and attempted to flee before Percy mist traveled and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Caesar looked at him with fear in his eyes, he was only a politician "What are you?" Percy smiled a cruel smile and his sea green eyes swirled like the sea itself, "We are justice." Throwing the dictator into the bloodthirsty mob with no regrets.

Brutus, Caesars most loyal friend was the first to stab him eliciting a cry of shock, "You to Brutus?" before his screams of pain could be heard by anyone in the building. By the time any guards came they saw their dictator lying dead in a pool of his own blood with ten shocked looking's senators with bloody daggers in their hands, horrified at what they had just done with no memory of Percy and Annabeth. How easily the mind of mortals could be manipulated Percy mused before disappearing alongside Annabeth in a spray of mist, invisible to those present in the room except for one man.

Right behind the guards was Octavian adopted son of Caesar, an ally of both Percy and Annabeth who yelled "traitors" and ordered the Praetorian Guard to capture the killers of his _beloved_ adopted father. Sharing many of the same beliefs as the demigods they quickly became friends and he would do whatever he could to ensure peace across the empire instead of the image it currently held: the bringers of death.

The framed assassins began to flee, opening the perfect opportunity for Octavian to flex his power, he silently thanked Percy and Annabeth before quickly turning away to order a complete shutdown of Rome until those senators were found and tried. He had a war to plan knowing that he would not be the only one who would take advantage of the situation.

OoOoO

The two demigods appeared in front of their home, both satisfied with how that had played out knowing Caesar deserved exactly what he had gotten. Happy that their first act was a success along with having enough trust in Octavian to shape Rome into an empire that was worthy of greatness.

Percy blew his hair out of his face and sat down on the hot sand followed by Annabeth. Putting his arm around her they sat in quiet silence, enjoying the peace after so much careful planning and having to witness so many atrocities. As they sat Percy began to rub circles around Annabeth's back knowing that she could use some rest.

Sometimes they wondered if the world would be a better place if mankind did not exist and they always came to one conclusion: Yes, it would be. But since that wasn't the case they would do the best job that they could and hopefully one day Zeus or Jupiter, the god of justice himself would help them in their crusade, but until then they would have to do.

Annabeth quickly fell asleep with her head resting on Percy's shoulder. He smiled once he heard her breath begin to even out, easily picking her up he walked into his house and placed her gently on her bed, laying a blanket carefully over her to make sure she was not disturbed. Before he walked out he caught himself, quickly turning back he gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the forehead. Unknown to him Annabeth was awake and could not keep the smile of her face, maybe he was better at taking a hint than she thought… never mind that was wishful thinking, several millennia had already passed. He was just as stupid as ever and with that satisfying thought she drifted off into the realm of Morpheus and was gifted a peaceful sleep by the god.

**This story hasn't gotten very much attention, which is quite unfortunate because I thought it was a pretty cool idea. Anyways if you guys want me to keep working on this please let me know or I can focus all my attention of The Betrayed God.**

**-Jamie**


End file.
